


Hate sex in the murder house

by Slashaddict96



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2018, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: A heated argument turns into a quick fucking





	Hate sex in the murder house

Hayden, I said get out shouts Vivien

No, I'm not going anywhere until I talk to ben, says Hayden

He's not home he's out with a patient says, Vivien,

_hayden than steps in the doorway_

fine let me speak to your daughter it's been a long time since I fingered a tight virgin pussy,

_vivien than slaps her across the face as hard as she could leaving a red hand mark across Hayden's face_

your such a fucking bitch says Hayden angerly 

_vivien grabbed hold of the woman throwing her against the wall kicking her in the stomach she watched her drop to the floor_

come on get up and fight me you cheating bitch I've been waiting for this moment for so long 

_Hayden then got up grabbing Vivien by her hair pulling her close to her face heat was building up between the two of them Hayden proceed to kiss Vivien running her tongue over Vivien's then biting it gently,_

_As the two made it to Vivien and Ben's room they begin to violently take each other's clothes off they both then crashed on the bed Vivien sticking her had down the front of Hayden's lace thong panties rubbing the warm folds of her pussy leaving her to moan out while tugging on Vivien's soft hair,_

_Vivien got angry as she felt the pain of the tugging she flipped Hayden over exposing her butt cheeks and black string that centered Vivien grabbed pulled at the tight little ass cheeks bouncing them she then slid the thong down to her ankles shoving her face in her ass licking the small hole in and out over and over Hayden almost came there,_

_Vivien then took her and began sliding it in and out leaving Hayden to giggle_

_Hayden then caught Vivien off guard pushing her on the bed forcing her legs open she stuck two fingers into Vivien's pussy violently she started suckling her clit while she pumped as hard as she could making Vivien scream and quiver her walls tightened around Hayden's fingers she was about to cum and it was gonna be a lot,_

_As Hayden kept pumping thick creamy fluids shot out of Vivien's now red pussy Hayden loved the smell of it she couldn't resist having a little taste after the first taste she stuck her tongue back into her pussy lapping up the mess Vivien then kicked her off the bed leaving Hayden to shout in pain Vivien smirked at that as she got down in the floor she spread Hayden's legs and went to town her pussy was already wet and slick Vivien loved it,_

_Before she knew it Hayden had came all over her face Vivien just watched as her pussy contracted,_

_After wiping the fluids off her face she got back into her bed while Hayden stayed in the floor_

 


End file.
